1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an archery bow holder and more particularly to an archery bow holder which may be used on a tree stand or which may be implanted into the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bow hunters spend long periods of time in the pursuit of game while the hunter is stationed either in a tree stand or in some location on the ground. It becomes tiresome for the hunter to constantly manually support the bow in an upright position so that it will be conveniently available should an animal appear. Many types of bow supports, stands or holders have been provided for supporting the bow in a generally upright position on a tree stand. Further, many bow supports, holders or stands have been previously provided which enable the hunter to support the bow in a generally upright position when the hunter is in a blind or on the ground or some other location. Heretofore, to the best of applicant""s knowledge, no one has previously provided a bow holder which may be used not only on a tree stand but may also be implantable into the ground when the hunter is not in a tree stand.
A bow holder is described for use with a tree stand or which may be implanted into the ground when the hunter is not positioned in a tree stand. The bow holder of this invention includes an elongated support having upper and lower ends and a pair of horizontally spaced-apart arms secured to and extending generally horizontally from the elongated support at the upper end thereof which are adapted to receive the lower limb of a bow therebetween. The lower end of the elongated support is adapted to be selectively implanted into the ground. The elongated support has an externally threaded portion provided thereon above its lower end. A ground engageable support leg assembly is also provided which may be selectively threadably mounted on the externally threaded portion of the elongated support to stabilize the bow holder when the lower end of the elongated support is implanted into the ground. A tree stand attachment bracket is selectively threadably secured to the externally threaded portion on the elongated support when the bow holder is to be attached to a tree stand and the support leg assembly has been removed from the elongated support. The tree stand attachment bracket extends laterally from the elongated support, when threadably mounted thereon, for connection to a tree stand. The tree stand attachment bracket includes a first bracket portion which is selectively threadably mounted on the externally threaded portion of the elongated support which extends laterally therefrom and a second bracket portion which is selectively rotatably secured, about a generally horizontal axis, to the first bracket portion and which extends laterally therefrom for attachment to a tree stand. The first bracket portion may be selectively rotated with respect to the second bracket portion so that the first bracket portion is generally horizontally disposed regardless of the attitude of the second bracket portion.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved bow holder.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bow holder which may be used in a tree stand and which may be used when the hunter is not in the tree stand.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bow holder which is convenient to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bow holder including adjustable attachment means to compensate for angular variations of the tree stand.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.